


Kingdom Hearts III.1 -Lost Masters-

by Recusant_Xinck



Series: Kingdom Hearts: The Lost Master Chronicles [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 11:08:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17724047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Recusant_Xinck/pseuds/Recusant_Xinck
Summary: The Keyblade War has ended and peace seems to have come back to the World. But out of the shadows of conflict, a light from the past emerges. What tidings do these ancient Keyblade Wielders bring after the threat of Xehanort had recently been quelled?**Contains major spoilers from Kingdom Hearts III**





	Kingdom Hearts III.1 -Lost Masters-

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read this short sample of what is to come. It's been over a decade since I last seriously did any sort of writing. My goal with the prologue was to show my attention for detail, both in terms of setting and character actions and emotions. I hope I have been able to convey this through a novelized version of the epilogue of KHIII. I hope you enjoy and stick around to see the chapters to come!

The Keyblade Graveyard… A desolate wasteland littered with the weapons of fallen Keyblade Wielders of the various Unions from the Age of Fairy Tales. The hallowed battleground on which the original and recent Keyblade Wars had taken place. The first of these wars was waged by the Unions who sought to hoard the light of the world for themselves, those wielders giving into the darkness into their hearts thinking that what they were doing was right. Friends turning against one another as their Leaders led them into a battle for the heart of all worlds: Kingdom Hearts. And at the war’s climax, the light of Kingdom Hearts purged the world of everything, leaving nothing but darkness. And within that darkness, the light from the hearts of the children who managed to escape the conflict brought life back to the World. Though the World now fractured and its various lands split across a great Space Between, a vast ocean of darkness that kept the worlds separated.

The second Keyblade War was started as a means to bring things back to how it used to be. A Keyblade Master by the name of Xehanort had gone through many endeavors to bring about war.Separating his heart from his own body and possessing a new vessel, turning that vessel into a Heartless and Nobody, their failures coming to pass, and the eventual return of the Keyblade Master of darkness. And so after a decade of machinations, the elderly man had succeeded in gathering an Organization of thirteen Seekers of Darkness to combat seven Guardians of Light. It was a grueling battle that brought about the forging of the X-blade and Xehanort nearly plunged the World into darkness once more. But it was the determination of the young Keyblade Wielder named Sora who thwarted him and closed Kingdom Hearts before the purge could begin. All was as it should be and peace returned to the World. But sometimes even peace doesn’t last as long as one would wish….

From the dusty sky above the barren, Keyblade-ridden landscape, a new Keyblade pierced the rust-colored earth. The Keyblade was of a wicked looking design with an eye that seemed to gaze unblinkingly at all events it took part in and a ram’s head etched into the top of the handguard. It sat for a moment, seemingly to take its place alongside its brethren in that tomb of a world. That is, until a figure cloaked in a black hooded coat grasped the hilt and plucked it from the dirt like a ripened vegetable. The hood seemed to do a perfect job of hiding his facial features, his back towards the sun. The figure examined the weapon, scanning it for any imperfections. “Finally, back where it belongs.” he muttered to himself as his head stopped and fixated on the ram’s face. At his feet laid a large, ornate black box with thirteen locks along the front and its sides. A red mark accented with silver at the top of the box had the word ‘Xsuper’ etched into it. As he examined his weapon, a sudden gust of wind in the dry air caught his attention, causing him to look up. Ahead of him was a swirling torrent of wind and dust. A presence could be sensed from it and he felt three more around him; one behind him and two to his sides.

After a moment or so, the presence in front of him took semblance as the torrent died down. A man in white and blue robes with an ornate unicorn mask covering the upper half of his face approached the man in the black coat. The other presences took form just as quickly. A young man in yellow robes with a leopard mask, a young woman in blue robes masked with the visage of a snake, and a large man in beige with the mask of a bear. They all gathered at the center of the crossroads lined with lifeless weapons. The man with the unicorn visage looked to the man clad in black. “Did you summons us back?” he asked cautiously as he looked to his compatriots that had gathered alongside him.

The hooded man gave a small nod and spoke up briefly. “Yep.”

The masked man remained vigilant before his gaze moved to the Keyblade in the other’s hand. He recognized the weapon immediately and looked back to the face of the man in front of him. “Is that you, Luxu? You look different.”

The cloaked man raised his left arm and moved to remove the hood from his head. “Haven’t heard that name in a _long_ while.” he told him as he revealed his face fully. His visage was damaged with a gnarly scar running up his left cheek, stopping just below his eye. An eyepatch covered his right eye, no doubt covering more damage. His left eye was a bright yellow as gave a smarmy smile. Long black hair was slicked back into a ponytail that ran down his back. In the ebony locks were streaks of silvery white. “These days they call me Xigbar, but hey, whatever suits you.” he told them all with a shrug.

The girl tilted her head to the side ever so slightly in question to the man who called them to this land. “Is it… really you?” she asked hesitantly. 

Luxu, or Xigbar as he called himself, turned to look at her to answer her question. “Yeah, but some time ago, I had to cast my old form away. Been through plenty more semblances since, but it’s still me underneath it all.” A sly smile remained on his face as he explained his change of appearance from how they knew him in the past.

The man bearing the face of a bear stepped forward a bit. “What happened? Why are we here? Tell me.” His voice was louder than the others as he demanded to know for what reason he and his comrades were called back.

“I had a role to play.” Xigbar responded calmly, his yellow eye fixating on his Keyblade as his lifted it in front of him. “And after all these years, it’s done.” His gaze then looked across the graveyard and to the sky above.

“What role?” The serpent-masked girl asked, clueless as to what her old friend could mean.

The black-clad man looked between the others once more and let out a soft hum. “I guess Ava didn’t make it after all.” he noted, causing the boy in the leopard mask to step forth.

“Meaning what?” he asked, just as clueless as the others.

Xigbar turned to look at the young one behind him. “I told her, clear as day, what it is I had to do.” His left arm rose, laying the palm of his hand to his chest.

“And is that why you decided to exclude here?” the boy pressed on, growing slightly more agitated.

“As if.” the summoner of the group said as he turned away. “Ava had her own mission, and she carried it out.” Xigbar explained as he looked to the sky once more.

“I’ve heard enough!” The Bear exclaimed, catching his old comrade’s attention. “Luxu, what was your role?” he asked through gritted teeth.

Xigbar fell quiet as he closed his good eye before letting out a chuckle as he looked towards the box laying at his feet. “I hope you like _long_ stories.” he told them, causing the four masked people to look to the box as well.

 

***************

 

Upon one of the many cliffs that overlooked the crossroad of the badlands, these five were being watched. Like buzzards circling a carcass, these two had been in search of the mysterious box that was with them. The self-proclaimed mistress of all evil, Maleficent clutched her staff in both of her pale green hands, her knuckles turning white as her yellow eyes narrowed dangerously. Her lackey Pete stood next to her, clenching his fists and scowling at the sight before them. The evil fairy turned away with a scoff and began to walk away.

Pete’s eyes widened, surprised by his employer’s sudden decision to give up on their endeavor. “Maleficent? Where ya goin’?! We can get dat box no problem!” he told her. “What’s one Organization bozo and four masked dopes gonna do against us?” he asked as he rushed to catch up with her.

“Silence, you oaf!” The witch snarled as she turned on her heel, shoving the top end of her staff into the fat cat’s face. “Yes, the Organization miscreant is of no consequence to us, despite now holding Xehanort’s Keyblade. But it is the four that he’s called upon that we need worry.” she explained with an icy tone. “For this marks the return of the lost Keyblade Masters of the bygone Age of Fairy Tales.”


End file.
